


When you touch me like this

by mrxsm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrxsm/pseuds/mrxsm
Summary: Thor was trapped. There was no way for him to excuse himself and retreat to the privacy of his chambers without announcing his erection to the entirety of Asgard and Vanaheim’s combined courts. And Loki was making it clear that he wasn’t going to come any time soon.





	When you touch me like this

Despite the weight of their ceremonial armour, to Loki’s absolute delight, Thor’s breaches were closely fitted and relatively thin. The two princes were seated opposite one another tonight, the table narrow enough to allow Loki to lazily brush his foot against Thor’s calf as he turned to the elf next to him.

Thor’s lips tightened into what he hoped passed for a smile as Loki inched higher, pushing Thor’s legs apart and dragging the toe of his boot along the inside of his thigh. He hadn’t made eye contact with Thor since they’d sat down all night.

It wasn’t the first time Loki had played a game like this. Usually it was his hand that found itself in Thor’s lap at these sort of gatherings, fingers tailing across his leg before finally moving to stroke the outline of his cock. Apparently he wasn’t going to let the fact he couldn’t reach Thor stop him from having fun. Or the visiting dignitaries from Vanaheim sitting next to them.

Thor moaned into his mouthful of soup as Loki pressed the sole to his crotch without warning. Looking up, he blushed. “It’s really very good.”

The Vanir woman next to him smiled politely, returning to the discussion he’d interrupted. 

Loki rolled his heel into Thor’s balls, pressing forward so his toe ground against his growing erection. Thor had to bite his lip to stop from making another sound and embarrassing himself further. It thrilled him how quickly his brother could reduce him to this, in public and with just his foot.

Shuffling his chair in so he was flush with the table, he made a renewed effort to focus on the conversation around him. Anything but what Loki was doing to him. They were talking about trade agreements - something about agriculture and the need for preferential treatment. Thor didn’t know enough of the specifics to break into it, but tried nodding along in what he thought were the right places.

He was rock hard and leaking before the end of the first course. 

Always one to plan ahead, Loki had forgone his usual boots for ones he could discreetly slip off without much effort. A pause, as Loki shifted slightly under the table, and Thor gasped as the ball of his foot started to massage his cock. His eyes shot up, but Loki wasn't paying him any attention.

Every time he looked across at his brother, he was seemingly engrossed in conversation with the elf to his left, letting out little “mhms” and “of courses” every so often.

Thor was having a more difficult time. The cluster of nobles around him wanted to know what his thoughts on were on the impact this deal would have on their relations with the other realms. Definitely something a crown prince _should_ have opinions on. And he did, really. It was just hard to formulate any at this precise moment except for how good his brother’s foot felt on his cock.

Eyebrows creased, he tried to pass his arousal off as though he were seriously considering the question. 

He swallowed before opening his mouth, not trusting his voice not to give him away. “Well. . . I think it’s -” 

Loki dug his heel in. 

“It’s important to consider. . .” 

Fortunately, he was interrupted by the next course being served.

“Our smoked salmon! Have you tried it?” Thor asked, somewhat sheepishly. He was well aware Loki was making a fool of him. He was also, unfortunately, aware that he would let him do so every time. 

Loki was still slowly stroking him through his clothes, occasionally rolling his toes into the growing wet patch where the head of his cock lay confined. It wasn’t nearly enough. Thor couldn’t help himself as he shifted, impatiently trying to press himself further into Loki, but nothing he could do would make him pick up his pace.

 _Norns_ , how many courses were there? They weren’t even up to the main yet. If only he’d been paying attention, Thor would at least know how long this torment would last. 

But in spite of Loki’s teasing, it wasn't long before he could feel himself approaching the edge. He shuddered, a familiar warmth building. He was close now, if he could just. . .

And Loki’s foot was gone.

He very nearly whimpered.

Thor was trapped. There was no way for him to excuse himself and retreat to the privacy of his chambers without announcing his erection to the entirety of Asgard and Vanaheim’s combined courts. And Loki was making it clear he wasn’t going to come any time soon. There was nothing for it but to grit his teeth and hope he wouldn’t be called on to say anything intelligent this evening. Or worse, get up and make a toast.

Loki kept it up for what felt like hours, occasionally increasing his speed only to slow down, lightly brushing his foot over him. Or pulling away altogether, leaving Thor helplessly thrusting into nothing.

The only indication he was aware of Thor’s presence at all was how, on some level, he must have been paying attention to the way his fingers tightened around his cutlery, his thighs clenched, and his shallow thrusts became more erratic. For he always managed to stop just short of giving Thor what he wanted.

By the time they were finishing their main, Thor’s breeches were almost unbearable. He paused for a moment, swallowing thickly before reaching down. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he carefully undid the clasp to free his cock.

Loki did, briefly, raise an eyebrow that as his foot found him again. His shaft slipped between Loki’s toes now and Thor unconsciously bit his lip again at the feeling of Loki’s bare skin on his. He should have done this at least two courses ago. His brother was practically jerking him off now, toes sliding up and down either side of his length _and Norns help him_ , he loved it.

Thor couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He reached down, grasping Loki's ankle to keep his foot in place as he rutted into it. Loki twisted out of his grip, pulling back, but it was too late. Thor could feel his cock pulsing, untouched, come splattering onto the floor below them.

As Thor adjusted himself and tried to steady his breathing, it was Loki who shuffled in his seat now; his mouth slightly open, face flushed. He finally glanced at Thor to find him looking him up and down in concern.

“Are you alright? Brother, you look ill.” Thor asked, unable to hide his smirk.

To his credit, Loki managed to compose himself. “I don’t think this agrees with me,” he replied after a moment or two, moving the food around his plate as though he'd totally lost interest in it. 

“You seemed to be enjoying it not long ago,” Thor remarked. His eyes narrowed. “Surely you wouldn’t disappoint our guests by leaving so early?” He looked pointedly to the elf next to him who until recently had been hanging off his every word.

Loki’s gaze withered as he sunk lower in his seat.

“Of course not,” came his clipped reply.

It obviously wasn't the conversational skills of Alfheim's aristocracy that kept Loki seated. Thor's satisfaction in knowing his brother was in the same predicament he'd put him in only moments ago was nearly as enjoyable as his orgasm. 

Let Loki sulk all he wanted to - Thor couldn't let his brother have all the fun. After all, they hadn’t even been served desert yet.

**Author's Note:**

> see a need, fill a need. as they say


End file.
